


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by catgrump



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Consensual Slut Shaming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, full on smut yall, smut with a fluffy ending, sometimes you miss your boyfriend and you're more confident via text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrump/pseuds/catgrump
Summary: While Shuichi is traveling for work, he misses his boyfriend quite desperately.  It's much easier for Shuichi to talk about what he wants via text.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

_Bzzzt bzzzt_

Kaito paused the movie he was watching and rolled over in his bed, grabbing his phone off the side table. He smiled when he saw it was another message from his boyfriend.

It's really sweet that Shuichi always misses Kaito whenever he has to travel for work. Kaito can't help but imagine how isolating it must be: alone in a hotel room in a city you're unfamiliar with. But that's what happens when you're a private investigator. And when you're dating a private investigator, you have to spend some nights away from him while he's working a case.

Kaito sighed while he thought up his response, but was caught by surprise when Shuichi had something else to say.

" _I miss being able to feel you rn_ " was on his screen

Hm. There are a couple of ways to take this. Kaito pondered for a bit, but knowing Shuichi, he decided on " _I wish I could hold you, too_ "

" _I miss your lips_ "  
" _And your hands_ "  
...  
" _I miss your body so much_ "

Oh, Kaito definitely misinterpreted but he absolutely didn't mind. His attention was piqued and he sat more upright in bed, waiting to see if Shuichi had anything else to add, or if he should say something back. After a couple of seconds, he figured Shuichi would be nervous having not received a response, so he typed out

" _What would you do if I were with you?_ "

Nope delete delete delete; it's too douchey

" _Oh yeah? What do you miss the most?_ "

Send: that's good enough to keep the conversation— and blood— flowing.

He watched those three dots as Shuichi typed out whatever he was going to say, and the waiting felt almost agonizing

" _I miss your fingers tracing a path down my chest after you've undressed me_ "  
" _I miss your teeth sinking into my neck to leave proud marks to let the world know I'm yours_ "  
" _I miss your hips grinding against me when you're desperate to destroy me_ "

"Fuck," Kaito audibly exhaled, reaching under the waistband of his sweatpants, now doing his best to type with one hand

" _I'd give anything to have that rn baby_ "

" _God I wish you were here_ "  
" _I wanna be looking up at you right when you're about to fuck me. I wanna suddenly blackout as I feel you inside me and I just give in to you_ "

" _You look so good like that_ " Typing with one hand was a bit strenuous but it wasn't exactly something Kaito was worried about right now. Shuichi has never been this vocal or descriptive before and imagining him actually saying these things is making it easy for Kaito to get off

" _Are you touching yourself_ "

" _Yeah... I wish it was you_ "

" _Show me._ "

Oh fuck. Now he's getting demanding. This is new. Kaito's so used to Shuichi begging that seeing this new side of him made Kaito compulsively work himself faster.

" _You won't get to see me if I don't see you._ "  
" _Unless I've already made you cum. Then you'll need to show me that, whore._ "

FUCK. Where did this come from? Kaito bit his lip and quickly rolled his clothes down his legs, then switched to Snapchat. He aimed the camera and recorded himself stroking his dick. He typed " _All for you_ " overtop and sent it, tossing the phone aside afterward as he keeled back into his pillow, his hips arching forward into his hand.

Sweet, demure, submissive Shuichi taking control. He's suddenly so confident and it's so incredibly sexy. "God, this is torture," Kaito uttered into his fist

_Bzzzt_

Kaito's free hand fumbled around the bed looking for his phone. He clumsily picked it up and saw his boyfriend snapped back. He opened it and melted upon seeing the photo.

There was a full-length mirror in Shuichi's hotel room, and he was posed in front of it. His hand that wasn't holding his phone was ruffling his dark hair. His head was titled with his lips parted. His body was on full display. The text was laid overtop his abs and read " _Is this what you're thinking about?_ "

Kaito went back to texting as he quickened his pace.

" _You look so good baby I wanna fuck you so bad_ "

" _Ty for the video_ 🖤 _It reminded me how perfectly your cock fits in my mouth_ "

" _I wish I could hear you say that to me_ "  
" _I love your voice and I didn't know you could talk like this_ "

" _Yeah?_ "

What does he mean 'yeah?' Kaito literally sent him a video of himself jacking off; does Shuichi really not think he's into this? He slowed his hand down a bit as he typed a bit more candidly:

" _I've never been told what to do in bed before_ "  
" _I love hearing you beg for me but idk I think I get it now?_ "

Kaito kept bringing that photo Shuichi sent back into his mind whenever he saw the Three Dots come up on the screen and disappear. "Come on, baby," Kaito practically growled, "Don't give up on me now."

And then the phone started ringing. The photo he took of Shuichi backlit against the sunset in Kaito's passenger seat was on screen. He's calling. Kaito picked up and put the phone on speaker, putting it beside him. "Hey, baby," Kaito tried to coo between repressing grunts

"S-still thinking of me?" There's the Shuichi that Kaito knows and loves. He's quiet, and a little unsure.

"Yessir," Kaito sighed

Kaito heard Shuichi swallow on the other line before he said "Good. I like knowing I get you hard."

Kaito hummed now hearing Shuichi get up the nerve to talk dirty. "I like being able to take your cock that _I_ made weak and sucking it dry. I like having that control over you."

"Mmm yeah keep going," Kaito moaned, picking up the pace again

"I like hearing how hard you're pounding your cock right now. I don't even need to be there; you just need to think of me and you're touching yourself. A little slut who needs a fix."

"Fuck yes, baby," Kaito didn't realize the sounds of jerking off could be heard so clearly over the phone, but that was the least of his concerns right now

"I bet you wish you were inside me right now, you fucking whore. You want me so bad but you can't touch me and I bet that's driving you fucking crazy."

All Kaito could do was grunt and moan as his hand pounded faster, his hips bucking almost out of control.

"Tell me how much you want me," Shuichi demanded

Kaito let out a gasp before finding the ability to speak, "I want you so bad, Shuichi."

"What was that? Say it again, bitch."

"Fuck, Shuichi, I need you so fucking bad—"

"Mmm I bet you do," Shuichi's breathing sounded shallow. Kaito just now had the thought that maybe Shuichi was getting off on this too, and that made him fuck his hand even harder, "I bet you can't stand not being able to cum inside me tonight, you fucking slut. I bet you wish you could dump it all over my fucking face, don't you?"

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard when you get home; you won't be able to walk— FUCK, ah—!"

Kaito could barely hear Shuichi as he moaned and writhed through his orgasm, but he could hear "Are you cumming for me? Huh? You— hah—!" followed by various sighs and panting

They could hear each other breathing through the phone as they both settled down. Kaito closed his eyes and smiled, exhaling a heavy sigh, but it was Shuichi who spoke first, "Kaito? I'm sorry; was that too much? I said some shit that—"

Kaito rolled over to face the phone as if Shuichi himself were there, "No, no, you don't need to apologize. That was really good. Why don't you talk like that more often?"

"I... I uh... I dunno," Kaito pouted a bit as he listened, "I don't like being... mean?"

"Well it sure as shit sounded like you liked it," Kaito laughed

Kaito couldn't see it, but Shuichi was beet-red right now. "I feel so bad! It felt really good but it felt really bad! Like, I came but at what cost?"

"Shuichi, babe," Kaito tried to reassure him, "I liked it. I wasn't expecting to, but I really liked you being so confident and demanding. God, you are so sexy and I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Shuichi sounded a bit more calmed down now, "Are you sure you didn't mind?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Kaito couldn't help but laugh as he insisted to his boyfriend that he had a good time, "I bet it's even sexier in person."

"Well... maybe we'll have to find out sometime?"

Kaito hummed and bit his lip, trying to keep calm, "I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in like... a few hours??  
> Someone in the 18+ channel of my Discord brought the idea to fruition and here we are


End file.
